Is this love
by lia200304
Summary: This is my take on the recent Royal pains episode 16: 'Astraphobia'. On what should have happened between Evan and Divya when the lights went out! In Evans POV!


**Is this love?**

**Royal Pains **

**Season 2, episode 16 'Astraphobia'**

**The moment Evan and Divya are in darkness due to a blackout by the end of summer storm. What should have happened. In Evans Point of view**

**Rated K**

I looked into Divya's eyes as i edged closer. I never would have thought that i, Evan lawson, would fall for the help of Hank med. I mean i know Divya is cute and all but she is engaged to marry and is going back to England to get married. I shake my head and look away.

"Whats the matter Evan?"

"We shouldnt be doing this..i mean you are engaged to marry soon. This was a bad idea having you stay with me during this storm. Im sorry Divya." I said

"Its...its okay Evan. I wanted to stay...to keep you company." Said Divya

I turned back around and looked back into her eyes. I instantly felt happy that she said that. I dont know when it started by I liked Divya for a while. I think she feels the same way because of the way she looks at me at times and the way we fight. I wanna act on them, but Im afraid that i will get hurt. I shake my head once more and Divya looks at me weird. I smile and she smiles.

_'Man she has a wonderful smile! Man she is wonderful! I..I think im falling for her..hard..man what will Hank say? what will my girlfriend think! oh god i forgot about her! shoot..but Divya is so tempting...should i or shouldnt i'_ I thought bitterly

I come back to reality when i realize that Divya said something. I gasp when i noticed that she somehow got really close to me. I gulped and looked into those eyes.

"What did you say Divya?" I asks

"I said, I hope Hank is okay and are you okay? You spaced out there for a minute." Asks Divya

"Im..im fine..Nothing to worry about. Yea im worried about Hank too. So to pass the time how about i go get some candles and you get the game risk and lets play for a while!" I said while trying to change the subject

"Okay! Prepare to lose!" Said Divya

I wander to the shelf and i grab a couple of candles. I find my lighter in my pants and light up the candles. I turn around and gasped. Divya was sitting on the chouch looking down at the board game and looking hot. Divya looks up and i try to hide the gasp with a cough. Divya turns back to the game and fixes it up a bit. As i walked back to the chouch, I couldnt stop looking at Divya.

_'Man! I cant stop looking at her. I guess i am in love with her. Man! I wish there was a way i could show her.'_ I thought bitterly

As i reached the chouch, i didnt realize that there was a groove in the carpet and i tripped. I dropped the candel and i landed on something soft with a thump. I Opened my eyes and looked face to face with Divya. I turned my head to hide my blush. I hear Divya give a soft gasp. I turned back around and looked into her eyes once more. I stare and stare.

_'I cant hide it anymore. I need to do something. I need to...Omg Divya is kissing me! Oh my god! mm this is nice.'_ I thought as i try to wrap my arms around Divya.

Divya suddenly stopped kissing me and gasped. I smirked and let her go. I tried to get up but somehow my feet got tangeled with the rug so i was stuck. I give Divya an appolgetic look as i try to untangle myself. After a minute, I give up and look back at Divya. She frowns.

"Im sorry Div. I cant seem to untangle myself from the rug. I guess i can roll off you and land on the floor." I said

"Sounds like a good idea. Go for it Evan." Said Divya

I start to tip to the left to roll of Divya. As i was starting to fall i grabbed onto Divya and fell. I hear a _'oof'. _I look up and see Divya looking down at me. She frowns.

"Sorry Divya. I am used to grabbing onto something when i fall. But hey now we can get up!" I said

"Its okay. Now let me get up" Said Divya

I frown when Divya gets off me. I lay there and watch her dust herself off. I frown again and just lay there. Divya turns to me and holds out her hand. I lay there for a minute before grabbing her hand and getting up. Once i was on my two feet, Divya found the candle and relit it. Without a word, we sat on the couch and started to play risk. I was enjoying the game but not really paying attention. I couldnt stop looking at Divya out of the corner of my eye. I just couldnt help it. I guess Divya noticed because she stopped playing and looked at me. I swear i dont know what possessed me, but at that moment i leaned over and kissed Divya. And to my surprise she didnt push me away and slap me silly! It felt right kissing Divya. I mean, you know when you kiss someone you see fireworks? Well that is what i am seeing right now. Suddenly Divya stands up and turns around. I open my eyes and just stare at her backside. I can see she is trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Evan?"

"Yes Divya?"

"Lets never tell Hank about this! or better yet, lets just forget that this ever happened."

"I cant forget about it Div" I said

"Why not?"

"Because it felt good. I know you liked it too because you are still breathing hard" I said in a smug voice

"I am not!"

"Are too. Look Divya i know you and i felt a connection, why not just admit it.: I said

"I..i cant...im engaged! I already had one mess up already! I dont want to mess up a good thing!"

"Yes but do you really love him?"

"I...im not gonna answer that."

"Why not?" I asked

"Because i dont even know!" Yelled Divya when she turned around to face me

My jaw drops and i look away.

_'Divya doesn know if she loves Raj! I might have a chance'_ I thought happily

I turned back to divya. She seemes really down. At that moment i seemed like an eel. I shook my head and got up and hugged her. She stands stiff as a board. I let go of her and i turn around.

"Its okay Divya. If you cant return my feelings that is cool. Its the end of the summer anyway. Who knows what is gonna happen now." I said

"Thanks Evan."

I was about to turn around and challenge Divya to another round of risk, when the lights go back on and Divya runs back to her computer and tries to call Hank. I sigh and sit back on the couch.

**AN: well there is my take! Hope ya liked it)**


End file.
